Blessing or Curse: Austin's Mistake
by Swamikinz
Summary: What happens when Austin accidently admits his feelings toward Ally? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

Austin POV

"Hey Ally!" I said as I walked into Sonic Boom, psyched to start the new song. I frowned when she didn't reply. He eyes were red and it looked as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping it wasn't something I'd done.

"It's... It's Dallas," she replied shakily. "He broke up with me."

I repressed a smile. What was wrong with me? I should be sad for Ally, not... Relieved. Why was I feeling relief?

"Austin, Earth to Austin," Ally said as she waved a hand across my face.

"That jerk," I managed. "Please tell me he had enough class to tell you in person."

"He broke... He did it over text message,"

"I would never break up with you," I muttered to myself.

Ally looked up confused. "What?"

"I uh said I'd never break up with anyone that way," I felt my face redden.

"That's not what it sounded like..."

"I gotta go," I said as I quickly headed to the door.

"Wait! What about the song?"

"Bye. See you later," I hurriedly said.

I ran home, angrily slammed the door to my room, and flopped down on my bed. What had I done? I'd basically admitted my feelings toward Ally right to her face! I'd been meaning to tell her, but not like this. I needed someone to talk to. Dez? No. He was an awesome friend, but not really an expert in this field. There was only really one person I could talk to. I sighed. Time to call Trish.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thank you for all the reviews. It made me smile. Well enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the show Austin and Ally, except the plot for this story.**

**Austin's POV**

"Hey Trish it's me Austin," I had finally gotten the nerve to call Trish. Ally had turned me into a different person. I was usually so outgoing, and strong, and handsome with great hair and dance skills and an awesome voice...

"Austin? You still there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm here"

" Look just tell Ally you like her"

What? How had Trish known?

"Duh Austin it's obvious."

Was she reading my mind? I was getting freaked out here.

"Ally appreciates honesty. I gotta go, I'm like five hours late for my new job. Bye."

"Bye," I said only partially convinced.

"Well off to Sonic Boom to make a fool of myself, " I thought merrily to myself.

**Ally's POV**

What was that about? Austin could be so weird sometimes. Did I imagine it or did he really say he'd never break up with me? He was probably just being nice. But there was something about the way he said it, almost if he was embarrassed. But it couldn't be. Whatever. Just stop thinking about it.

I looked at my phone. No new messages from Dallas saying he was sorry and wanted to get back together. He hadn't even given a reason for dumping me! I began to get angry. That jerk! Arrgh, I hate boys!

A customer's voice interrupted my thoughts. "Excuse me, I was looking for…"

"What do you want!" I yelled turning around. Oops. I hadn't meant to yell.

The now startled customer began to back up. He was my age with dark brown hair and blue eyes that sparkled in the light. Not to mention cute!

I sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell it's just..."

"Bad day?" he said finishing my sentence. I nodded. "Wanna go talk about it?" I nodded again.

What was wrong with me? First I had yelled at him and now I was speechless.

"I... I'd love to, " I replied finally finding my voice. "Let me just tell my dad I'm leaving"

"Kay," he said shrugging nonchalantly. But I could tell he was excited. I was too. I can't believe he still liked me after what I'd done. I hope I won't mess up. Again.

I ran upstairs to tell Dad and grabbed a jacket. Thankfully the guy was still there. As we were walking out together I spotted Austin running up to us.

"Ally, I need to tell you something," he said.

"Later Austin, I'm kind of busy right now" I said indicating the boy next to me.

Austin's face fell.

"Um okay, it wasn't really important anyway," he muttered looking at the ground. "See you around," he said as he walked slowly away.

I shook my head. What had gotten into that boy?

**Austin's POV**

Crap! I was too late. Ally had already gotten over Dallas and was on to a new guy! A guy that wasn't me! But maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe their date would go horribly wrong. Or Ally wouldn't like him. There was always a possibility. I turned around to walk back to Sonic Boom. I'll just wait for Ally there.

This was boring. Where was Dez? And why hadn't Ally come back yet? This was bad news. Very bad news. This meant things were going well on their date. I could only imagine what they were doing. That should be me! Whoa! Calm down Austin. Not knowing what I was doing, I had accidentally snapped a drumstick in half in my silent fit of rage.

"Guess who got a job at Gifts Galore," Trish said as she burst into Sonic Boom.

"You?" I guessed half-heartedly.

"Noooo... Dez! That's why he hasn't been around lately, he's raising money for your new video. Speaking of, where's Ally? You two should be working on the song."

"She's on a date,"

"Yay Ally! I mean... I'm so sorry Austin."

"Yeah, well..."

Ally and her new man walked into the store laughing and talking and holding hands. One look at them and I couldn't take it. My heart broke and I rushed out of the store, eyes streaming. Ally began to say my name but I kept going.

**Author's note: Hoped you liked the chapter. I tried to make it longer than the first. :) And to any of the reviewers: If any of you can come up with a name for Ally's new guy, I'd be glad to hear it. I'm a bit stuck with a name. Sorry for the kind of sucky ending of the chapter but it was hard to find a break in the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ally's POV**

Talking with Houston was great. He was really nice and understood what I was going through with Dallas because he too had recently gone through a breakup. As we walked into Sonic Boom I gave his hand a squeeze.

"Thanks so much Houston, I had fun today."

"Me too."

Neither of us was really ready for a relationship, but it was always nice having someone to talk to.

A flash of blonde and tears ran past us. But that couldn't be Austin. He never cried. Something was seriously wrong with him. If that was him. But what would he even be crying about?

"Austin?" I called unsure. The blur kept running.

"Bye Ally see you later," Houston called.

"Bye!"

There was something I needed to do. Hmm... Crap! The song! I had totally forgotten about it! We needed to work on it. Friday was getting closer and closer.

**Austin's POV**

I hid outside the store until Houston left. Then I walked into Sonic Boom hoping Ally didn't notice my slightly reddened face.

" Hey Austin. Were you crying?" she asked concerned.

" Um, yeah. Dez dared me to eat a whole spoonful of wasabi and it was really burning," I lied lamely.

"But Dez isn't even here..."

" We should really work on the song," I said trying to change the subject.

"Ok then..."

I could tell she wasn't convinced.

**Trish's POV**

"Guess who got a job at Shirley's shoe store," I said, announcing my arrival at Sonic Boom.

Austin and Ally looked up from the piano. Their hands were touching and they were sitting shoulder to shoulder.

"So did you tell her yet?" I asked.

Austin jumped away from Ally and fell off the piano bench onto a heap on the floor.

"I'm guessing no. Hey Ally can I talk to you a sec," Austin looked at me with pleading eyes wanting me to tell Ally so he wouldn't have to. I lead Ally out of earshot from Austin. How to be subtle...

" Have you noticed Austin acting strangely lately?" I asked her.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Do you think he sick?" she asked with real worry in voice. An urge came over me to either shake her or bang my head on the counter. How could she not see it? It was so obvious! Even Dez picked up on it! I tried again.

"Can you think of anything else it could be?"

Ally looked over toward Austin who was dreamily staring in our direction. When he noticed us watching him he quickly turned back to the music. Ally shook her head. I sighed.

" So... How'd your date go?..." I asked anxious to hear the details. Apparently so was Austin because he moved closer.

"Well it wasn't really a date, we just talked about our breakups,"

"Oh, that's good," I said a little disappointed.

The news however had an opposite effect on Austin. He fist pumped the air when Ally had her back to him.

"Neither of us is really ready for a new relationship"

Austin stopped fist pumping and his face fell.

" Well I'm glad you got to talk things through. Now I won't interrupt you anymore because you really need to work on that song,"

"Right. Back to work Austin."

**Ally's POV **

After we had exhausted ourselves practicing our song. I tried to get Austin to tell me what Trish had been talking about earlier. He grabbed my hand and kneeled down jokingly, making my stomach flutter.

"Only that your the best songwriter in the world," he said.

"Thanks, but I can tell you're lying,"

He dropped my hand suddenly and began sweating. Was the great Austin Moon nervous?

I took his hand back.

"Hey you okay?"

He shrugged off my hand.

"Yeah, probably just a side effect of the wasabi."

I got angry then.

"Really Austin? What's with all the lies? When did we start lying to each other! What are you keeping from me?"

**Austin's POV**

Uh oh it looks like I really pissed Ally off. She can tell when I'm lying so maybe I'll just tell her the partial truth.

"Well I've been acting strange because there's this umm cheerleader... I like and she just broke up with someone and isn't ready for a relationship but I want to ask her out anyways,"

"Really Austin? I'm sure she'll go out with you. You are the great Austin Moon. Who wouldn't want to go out with you?"

If only she meant it. I swallowed.

"But it's different this time. I think... I think I love her."

**Author's note: Ooo cliffhanger! I know how you guys love those :)**

**Will Ally discover who the "cheerleader" is? Will Dez finally get to say something in the story? TBH I haven't given Dez a big part because it's hard to capture Dez's essence. Did you notice Houston's name?**

**I decided to use one of my reviewer's ideas for the name: iloveanimals11396 And thanks to all of the other reviewers for their ideas. **

**I have to admit this isn't my favorite chapter. My writing seems a bit off or something. Anyways hope to get the next chapter up soon.**

**Peace Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been a little slow updating. I have been cramming for school that starts back on Tuesday. With the School starting, I'll probably only update on the weekends. Enjoy :)**

**Ally's POV**

Wow Austin's got it bad. I never heard him say that before. I felt prickly when he said it, almost like I was jealous... I shrugged off the thought.

"So... When do I get to meet her?"

"Never!" Austin shouted too quickly.

"What? I asked in disbelief. "Are you embarrassed of me or something?"

"No it's just I haven't even asked her out yet."

"Mmhm." Why did I get the feeling Austin was lying? Again. Just then my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Houston. I was wondering if you wanted to go out dancing tomorrow night at 7?"

"Yes!" I squealed and quickly hung up. Austin gave me a funny look.

"I just scored a date with Houston!" Austin looked disappointed.

"I thought you guys were just friends," he whined. I ignored his comment.

"I just got a great idea! You can ask...What's her name?"

"Who?"

"The girl you're in love with."

"Ally..." he said dreamily. Did he just say what I thought he said? My heartbeat speed up.

"Um, I said... Sally. That's her." He said with a convincing smile. My heart returned to normal speed.

"You can ask Sally on a double date with us."

"I dunno..."

"Come on it'll be fun."

"Since when do you know what fun is?" Instead of hitting Austin, which is what I really wanted to do, I opted instead for making my pouty face which I knew Austin couldn't resist.

"Oh alright,"

"Yay!" I hugged Austin. His arms were so strong and comforting. His body so warm against mine. He leaned his head on my shoulder and held me tighter. When I realized we had been hugging for like two minutes I awkwardly pushed Austin away. An uncomfortable silence followed. Dez walked in disrupting the quiet. He was dressed in a cow suit and was loudly eating an onion. When he noticed we were looking at him funny he explained.

"It's to hide from the aliens, duh," he said like it was perfectly normal. I shook my head.

"Gotta go get ready for my date!" I said excitedly.

"But it's tomorrow," Austin said.

"Your point?" I said as I walked out the door.

**Austin's POV**

Oh man, oh man I was freaking out. I had just agreed to go on a double date with Ally and my nonexistent crush by the name of Sally. I started pacing the floor. I had two options. The first was find an actually girl named Sally and convince her to go out with me, or tell Ally that Sally had gotten food poisoning and had to cancel at the last minute. With the first being very unlikely, I decided to go with the second and hoped Ally would believe me. The upside was that I could prevent Houston from getting too close to Ally. I rubbed my hands together evilly a dark smile crossing my face. This might just work.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Dez said as he knocked on my forehead. "So as I was saying before you rudely went off day dreaming about Ally, I mean Sally, not..."

"What! Who told you?"

"Dude it's so obvious the way you say her name, the way you talk about her, the way you were hugging her just now..."

"You think Ally knows?"

"Now that I can't tell you,"

"When did you become so wise?"

"Ever since I convinced that lemming not to jump."

I rolled my eyes. The old Dez was back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Austin's POV **

I take a deep breath before I walk in. For once in my life I'm actually nervous. I'm going to put myself out there. Confess to Ally the truth and hope that I won't get crushed. Here goes nothing.

I spot Ally on the dance floor, laughing and dancing with Houston. Looking like she's having the greatest time in the world. How many times has Ally broken my heart? I remind myself that she's worth it. Nothing can stop me from loving her.

The song changes to a slow song. I see Houston put his arms around Ally's waist. She blushes but doesn't resist and wraps her arms around his neck. Ouch. My heart was being torn to pieces again. Why Ally? Why? Then Houston leans in to kiss her. All I see is red. I throw down my guitar that I was going to use as part of my plan. Just before Houston can press his lips to Ally's, I throw myself at him. Tackling him to the ground and punching him in the face.

"Austin!" Ally shouted. "What the HELL is your problem?"

"Its okay Ally," Houston said. "I can see you guys obviously have problems, but feel free to call me when you sort them out."

He seemed pretty collected for a guy who had just gotten his date ruined by a crazy, jealous maniac. Houston walked away probably to find another date or to wash the blood off his face.

"I can't believe you did that!" Ally screamed.

"Really because if you weren't so DAMN oblivious, I bet you would!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her head in my hands and slammed my lips against hers. I didn't even notice how good it felt because I was so angry with her. Ally, no surprise, didn't kiss back. I released her and stormed out of the building shouting over my shoulder "Think about it Ally Dawson!"

**Ally's POV**

Oh. My. God. What just happened? I was having an awesome time with Houston and he was about to kiss me! Eep! And then... And then the next thing I know Houston's on the ground, Austin's going crazy, yelling accusations at me, and Sally's no where to be found! Then Austin... He... He kisses me and then storms out. I'm so confused... So lost... How can my life go crashing down around me in such a short time? I feel the tears running down my face. I slump to the floor, sobbing now. How can one blond rock star make me feel this way? Alone... Depressed... Confused... Hurt... Lost... Angry... I feel all these things at once. I let the tears consume me. I sit huddled on the floor, my head between my knees thinking to myself .Why Austin? Why? He acted this way why? Then it hits me. All this time, the way Austin's been acting... How could I be so stupid! Austin. He loves me. And I... I feel the same way. Even though he's the one who's responsible for the way I feel now. I love Austin Moon. I always have, I was just blind until now. And now it's too late.

Austin walks in. He sees me watching him and manages to speak.

"I uh forgot my guitar when I left," He gives me one last sad glance.

"Austin, wait!" I unsteadily stand up and shakily walk over to him. I throw myself into his arms.

"Austin, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you." He pulls me in tighter.

"That's all I needed to hear," he whispers just before his lips connect with mine. This time it's gentler. It's how a kiss is supposed to feel. I pull away.

"Perfect," I whisper before kissing Austin again.

**Author's Note: Sorry you guys had to wait awhile for this chapter. ALOT of drama going on right here. After rereading it, the ending seemed a bit rushed but ...*Shrug***

**So I may continue writing this fanfiction or start a new A&A fic. Not sure yet. Anyways thanks for the reviews! Love ya guys!**


End file.
